Zudo's Ride
by Bad-Vibes
Summary: What if there were a sixth flock member? What if I wrote a fic about the Angel Experiment from his point of veiw? Well if you curious to find out, read on! Fax and OCxNudge
1. Awakening

**Zudo's Ride**

I slept peacefully in my bed, I was dreaming of flying in the air. I mean yeah, to most people this would be a wild fantasy that would never ever happen ,but for me and my friends, it is completely possible. We are lab escapees from a horrible place called the school. We were freed by our half dad named Jeb. We have lived a pretty great life, I mean we CAN fly after all. Yeah the school gave us all 2 avian DNA so we all have wings. Anyway. I was sleeping peacefully in my bed but out loving and grand leader, Max, lovingly kicked me awake. "Get up Z! It is time for breakfast!" I rolled out of bed, quite literally thank you, and I hit the floor with a thud. "Max remember what I said about kicking me awake?" But it was too late for her to hear, she had already left the room. I groaned and got to my feet. Then I got dressed in my normal everyday garb, a orange hoodie with baggy gray shorts, I then slipt some socks on and left the room. Iggy, our blind buddy, was cooking up some breakfast. Me, him and Gazzy, our flatulent friend, were the only ones in the kitchen. "Morning all..." I said half heartedly. I was answered by a two groans. I sat down next to Gazzy and then asked were Max was. "She went to wake angel." He replied as Iggy handed us our eggs. "Then wear is Fang?" behind me I heard "Morning Zudo." I nearly jumped out of my skin. Fang then sat down next to me and Gazzy and dug into his eggs. Iggy then laid three plates down for Max, Angel and Nudge when they came down. "So how did you guys sleep?" Fang said conversationally. "Just great," I said enthusiastically "Until Max kicked me awake in the loving way only she can do." They all laughed. Angel and Max then stepped in and we greated them with a sleepy groan as they sat down. Angel gripped Max's hand tightly and the two dug into there eggs. Next Nudge came down and I sunk into my chair and I blushed a bit. Everyone greeted her with another groan. She sat down and started to eat her eggs. "Well Angel wanted to go pick strawberries today, anyone interested?" We all nodded and the sleep started to drain from our eyes. "OK then, lets go then." Said Fang. "Alright." Said Gazzy Iggy and me in unison. "Ok sounds like fun!" jeered Nudge. Angel smiled and cheered. Once we finished breakfast we slipped our shoes on and we were out the door.

YEAH! Ok that was the first chapter of Zudo's Ride! If you liked it please review! Though it is my first fic ever so be kinda gentle lol. And I was thinking of pairing Nudge and Zudo? What is your opinion on that? And if you want your OC just ask! As of now it is going to go through the same events as Angel Experiment though if I dont like were that is going I might edit it.

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**


	2. The Fight

**CHAPTER 2**

We walked along the wet trails, it had just rained last night. After about a mile or two we reached the strawberry patch. It was a lush grassy area dotted with red and pink strawberries. Angel, The Gasman, Iggy and I immediately rushed out to pick some strawberries. Though Fang and Max stayed back, they seemed to be talking to each other. I had always thought they liked each other but I was never quite sure, with all the fighting in all. I then helped Angel fill her basket to the rim, and I was rewarded with one of those cute innocent smiles of hers. Those are worth there weight in gold let me tell'ya. I then walked over to Gazzy to help him out a bit. It was such a lovely day! Nothing could possibly go wrong!

In the distance it was possible to hear a loud whirring noise, but at first I ignored it. But then it drew closer and closer. I turned around to see a large black chopper coming straight at us! Out of it popped a group of Wolf-men, Erasers. Fang shot me that look of his, He does that whenever he sees Erasers. I freaking HATED it. We then jumped into action, the others unsheathed their wing and charged at them. They started to punch and kick them with gusto and surprisingly enough passion. Yeah kicking these guys tails has become a sort of art with us. I ran towards them yelling a sort of battle cry if you will. I was about to punch him in the face but then it drilled its big hairy paws into my gut. I spat a glob of blood out and then hit the ground. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life..." I mumbled with anger. At that I started to morph into an Eraser.

Oh right, I forgot to mention! I am an Eraser. It really sucks. Do you know what it feels like to become the one thing that your friends and family hate the most? Like becoming Hitler or something? I didn't think so. Now fully morphed and on all fours I lunged at him slicing my hand across his face. He barked in pain fell back clutching his face. "Zudo!" I heard Nudge call. She had two Erasers ganged up on her. Without question I raced towards her, roaring like there was no tomorrow might I add. I grabbed one of the Erasers by the neck and sunk my claws into it, and that was the end of that. I then dropped the corpse on the floor and went for the other, but Nudge had it handled. She used a Roundhouse at his ribs, I heard a crack. Then she got low and made a spinning motion with her leg. The Eraser plummeted to the ground. She nodded and said "Thanks for the help Z..." She blushed a bit and ran off to help Max. I blushed as well and then morphed back to normal. "ANGEL!!" Max shrieked. I turned around swiftly to see our Angel being pulled off to the helicopter. I then turned into an Eraser faster than you can say "I'm coming Angel." I rushed towards the chopper but it was to late they were already off the ground. I roared in rage. Max seemed to be talking to someone in the chopper, and this someone had a gun to Angel's head. Max then settled down a bit and let the chopper fly off, but when it was out of site she was off like a rocket. I thought I saw someone in the chopper that looked like someone I knew... from a past hell. "A-Ari... was that my brother?" I mumbled under my breath." The other members of the Flock seemed like they thought Max could handle it, but they were wrong. I then got on all fours, half morphed, and ran faster than I thought was possible after Max. "Ari..." Zudo mumbled once more than roared "I"M COMIN' ANGEL!" And like I said earlier, I ran faster than I could say that.


	3. Origins

**Chapter 3**

I was now directly under Max. "Max! I think I saw Ari!" Max didn't answer, she was to intent on saving angel. I scowled and lunged ahead of Max. The sharp rocks and twigs stabbed my paws, but I continued. I was concerned about Angel, but finding my little brother was a wee bit more important at the moment. I howled as the whirring noise came back into his ear, I was getting so close! The noise drew closer and closer until it was right above me. A ladder was hanging down from the huge black chopper. I jumped many times but missed but when he made it to a high rocky hill. Then I jumped in the air and clutched the ladder. At this moment the chopper rose higher in the sky so my feet weren't touching the ground. In the air I morphed back to normal. I saw a few Erasers, one looked more familiar than the others... Ari.

Ok, by now you are pretty confused, right? Well ok then, I sorta lied when I said that "all"off us had 2 Avian DNA. It was everyone except me. I was given Wolf DNA by my dad Jeb. I am the only one of the Flock related to Jeb by blood. I was sort of a "perfect" Eraser. No signs of aging, no experation date and I was fiercer, stronger, faster and more blood thirsty than the rest. Though I hated it, I snuck into my dad's car when he took the flock away. When he found me he knew I could never come back to the school, they would become suspicious of the others and plus Erasers aren't actually allowed to leave unless they are on a mission of some sort. So I grew up with the flock, it wasn't so bad. I was told that my brother Ari died when he was turned into an eraser. Then Jeb apparently died, then things got really bad. I kinda went berserk, you know killed a squirrel... ok maybe I also wrecked the house but you know whatever happens happens. So anyway that's my story.

Now that your caught up with my history, let's continue the story. So I was climbing the ladder until I caught Ari's eye. He seemed to have an evil smile on 'Hello Zudo..." With that he pointed a gun towards me. I prepared to react but before he could shoot another Eraser cut the ladder off and I went plummeting to the ground. 'Ari..." I said as the ground seemed to sneak up on me.


End file.
